falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
-FBC: Imperial News- War News 3
War News Geelakkar Island and the South Battles between the Alliance and the Red Federation continues at sea and in the air near Geelakkar Island and in the South. The Falleen Imperial Navy, together with the rest of the Alliance, has managed to win a few significant battles near Geelakkar Island as well as at Ultoor and Icstunium, which has relieved a little of the pressure from the Red Federation. In addition, the Imperial Air Force has also managed to protect the Southern Overseas Territories from enemy attacks much better than before. However, these many larger and minor battles by water and air have resulted in huge losses, especially for Falleentium and the Straits. The Falleen Navy has lost two aircraft carriers, and at the moment at least 10 battleships as well as a large number of other heavy and light warships. The Strait's Royal Navy has also suffered considerable losses. The same tendency is seen in the Air Force, which has lost many pilots and planes in the fight against the Red Federation. Other than Falleentium and the Straits, it is only Verzarent and Arum which also possess a significant battle fleet. Arum is occupied in battles in the West and only half of Verzarent's Imperial Navy is present in the Nilira Sea, while the other half focus on the Western Sea and the Democratic People's Republic of Jeet. The other member states of the Nilira Alliance have only been able to assist with few fleet units and fighter aircraft - and unfortunately only with little importance. Despite major military casualties in the South, these small victories have meant that the Alliance's base in Geelakkar Island finally after several weeks have recieved some supplies after an Verzarian supply convoy managed to get through the Red Federation's naval attack. The well-trained and well-organized defense force in the base consisting of troops from the Straits, Ultoor and Icstunium has fought a heroic fight against the Red Federation's siege of the base. Several thousands have however been killed in combat on both sides - and the base is strongly outnumbered. The Battle for the South is far from over. Free United Cities President Hamza al-Saeed has been killed in an air attack on the capital city, Al Mecca. In addition to the president, several ministers, senior officials and military officers also died. The president was holding a secret meeting with his general staff near the capital when the location was suddenly bombarded by enemy air force. Much suggests enemy espionage. Vice President Saahir el-Saad, has in a few minutes been sworn in as the next president of FUC, a country which is currently experiencing the worst scenario possible- and second time in the history of the country. The Red Federation has quickly and easily overrun FUC's military defense - and secured almost all naval activity to and from FUC. In addition, the Red Federation has been quick to set up military bases in FUC, which makes it difficult for FUC to hold the defence, but at the same time easier for the Red Federation to strengthen the Federation's invasion of the South and possibly also Neurope. Kaarnor Chaoo Hiuo, the largest city in South Kaarnor, was hit last night by bombings from the air which has cost thousands of people's lives. And caused major destruction to the city. A few hours after the air attack, the Kaarnorian Military began reporting of enemy landings in the southern regions of Kaarnor. The Red Federation has initiated their invasion of Kaarnor. President Yuk Sun-Hi of the Republic of Kaarnor has called for help from Falleentium. Category:Historical Battles